$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 5 & 2 \\ 3 & 7 & 1 \\ 9 & 9 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ C^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 3 & 9 \\ 5 & 7 & 9 \\ 2 & 1 & 0\end{array}\right]$